James Bond (George Lazenby)
George Lazenby briefly replaced Sean Connery, following his temporary departure after You Only Live Twice in 1967. With no experience at acting, only been in Australian commercials and being a model, he decided to lie to producers of his deceivable acting career visiting places he though, 'They couldn't check'. Afterwards, he admitted to have never acted before, prior to the James Bond flick, On Her Majesty's Secret Service, to director Peter R. Hunt. Hunt told him to stick to his story in order to become 007. After the movie's production, Lazenby was presumed fired from the role, but those who knew him best had knowledge that he simply walked away from the role because one of the worst starring agents told him not to sign a 007 contract that would have made him a millionaire. As to why the starring agent made this decision however, has to do with the concept that the 007 franchise would not survive in the 70's. ''On Her Majesty's Secret Service'' (1969) Bond is driving on a country coastal road in Portugal in his Aston Martin when he's passed by a woman driving a Mercury Cougar. The woman drives to a nearby beach and tries to drown herself in the surf. When Bond drags her back, he is attacked by several thugs, whom he is able to beat in hand-to-hand combat. When he turns his attention back to the mysterious woman, he sees her driving off in her Cougar. Bond, puzzled by the turn of events returns to his car. Later, at a casino, the same woman Bond found on the beach, Contessa Teresa "Tracy" di Vicenzo, is gambling and finds herself unable to pay her debt. Bond pays the tab for her and she invites him to her room to "repay" him. Bond is again attacked by another man, whom he beats. When he returns to his own room, Tracy is there waiting, steals Bond's pistol and threatens to kill him "for a thrill". Bond disarms her and demands to know about the man in her room; Tracy has no answer. Tracy leaves the hotel the next morning and when James tries to trail her, he is apprehended by several more men who take him to Tracy's father, Marc-Ange Draco, head of a powerful European crime organization which is called Union Corse. The gangster offers Bond a £1,000,000 dowry if he'll marry his troubled daughter after he tells Bond about Tracy's suicidal depression since her mother's death. Bond turns down the offer but agrees to continue courting Tracy if Draco will help him find SPECTRE's sinister leader, Ernst Stavro Blofeld, whom Bond has been unsuccessfully tracking for the past two years. When he returns to MI6 in London, M tells Bond that his obsession with finding Blofeld must end. Bond gives Miss Moneypenny his resignation and begins cleaning out his office. Moneypenny, however, subverts Bond's wishes and enters a request for two weeks leave. Bond can now pursue Blofeld on his own time, however, he goes back to Portugal for a birthday party being thrown for Draco. While there, Tracy reveals that she knows about the deal her father struck with Bond; she does not want to be used this way and demands her father help Bond. Draco relents and tells Bond to check out a lead in Bern, Switzerland. Tracy and Bond officially begin their courtship. In Bern, Bond infiltrates the law firm of a man named Gebrüder Gumbold and finds letters from Blofeld to the London College of Arms. Returning to London and meeting with an expert at the College (who shows the agent the Bond family coat-of-arms) he informs Bond that Blofeld is attempting to claim the title of the Comte Balthazar de Bleuchamp of Switzerland. Bond assumes the identity of an Arms delegate, Sir Hilary Bray, to investigate further. When he reports to M with his new leads, he is given permission to take up the case once again. Acting as Bray, Bond travels back to Switzerland to Blofeld's latest compound at the top of Piz Gloria, a peak in the Swiss Alps. The location is accessible only by cable car or helicopter. There he finds Blofeld who has taken up the identity of an epidemiologist who specializes in allergy research. Bond finds that Blofeld's guests are about 10 beautiful women, all allergy sufferers, whose illnesses have allegedly been cured. Though he is essentially imprisoned in his room at night, Bond figures a way to open the door and goes to the room of a woman, named Ruby, who surreptitiously gave him the number and has sex with her. While they lay together a strange light and sound treatment begins over the bed and the woman appears hypnotized. Blofeld's "treatment" involves cassette tapes that induce hypnotism. Bond leaves her room, returning to his own where he finds another one of the women, named Nancy, waiting. He seduces her as well. Bond later sneaks up on a meeting involving the girls; they are given Christmas presents that contain a communication device and a specialized deadly virus that each girl will release in a different region of the world unless Blofeld's demands are met that the United Nations gives him a pardon and recognizes him as a count. The next day Bond's cover is blown by Blofeld's assistant, Irma Bunt, when he sneaks out of his room to go into Ruby's room and finds Irma there. Bond is taken to Blofeld who identifies him (after Bond made a slip earlier to Blofeld that the real Bray wouldn't have made) and imprisons him in the cold gear room of the compound's cable-car. Bond is able to escape the room and steals a skiing uniform and skis rapidly down the mountain as Blofeld and several of his men give chase. Bond arrives in the village of Muren and meets Tracy and the two escape Bunt and several of Blofeld's henchmen in her car when they drive through a car race. Bond and Tracy find a secluded barn to hold up for the night; Bond proposes to Tracy and she accepts, but will not allow him to sleep together with her. She relents when Bond pulls her into his own bedding. In the morning, Tracy and Bond ski away from the barn, with Blofeld and a few of his men close behind. When it seems like Bond and Tracy will escape, Blofeld causes an avalanche that they are unable to stay ahead of and are buried. Blofeld has his men retrieve Tracy and leave Bond for dead. Bond returns to London, seeking a way to rescue Tracy and stop Blofeld's plan. M refuses to launch an assault on Piz Gloria for diplomatic reasons. Bond instead enlists the help of Draco, who provides helicopters and a strike team from Union Course. At the Piz Gloria, Blofeld keeps Tracy in his company and even proposes to her. Just then, Bond, Draco and their men attack the Piz Gloria and stop Blofeld from sending his orders to the women. Bond rescues Tracy and she flies off with her father. Bond finds Blofeld escaping in a bobsled and chases him in a second one, catching up and boarding Blofeld's sled. They tussle briefly until Bond is able to hold Blofeld up to catch a forked tree branch, leaving him there injured and unconscious. Bond gains control of the sled and stops it. A lavish wedding is thrown for Bond and Tracy and they are married. After the reception, Bond leaves with Tracy in his Aston Martin. They travel a few miles and Bond stops to remove some of the flower chains decorating their car. Tracy reflects that Bond has given her more than a husband, she now has a future. Suddenly, a car driven by a very-much alive Blofeld (now wearing a neck brace) races by and Irma Bunt opens fire on Bond's car with an assault rifle. Bond survives the drive-by attack by ducking behind the car and recognizes Blofeld immediately and jumps back in the car with Tracy to give chase, but Tracy is dead; hit in the head by a bullet that went through the windshield killing her instantly. As Bond holds her, a policeman stops by after hearing the shooting. Bond tells him that there's "no hurry" and that they "have all the time in the world." Appearances *''On Her Majesty's Secret Service'' (1969) Gallery 174B_JAMES_BOND_ARCHIVES_XL_00399-1_Gallery-1000x689.png|Bond attempts to outwit Tracy Navigation Category:007 Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonists Category:Special Agents Category:Lawful Good Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Titular Category:Strategists Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:The Hero Category:Tragic